


May We Always Meet Again

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re young when they meet. Six years old, maybe seven. They’ve only known each other for a day when Thor proclaims to Loki that they’re going to be best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May We Always Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long time ago, and I like the idea of it. I definitely want to continue it, but...I need to come up with a plot, lol.

They’re young when they meet. Six years old, maybe seven. They’ve only known each other for a day when Thor proclaims to Loki that they’re going to be best friends. They’re inseparable after that.

They’re ten years old when Odin and Frigga find out that they’re going to have to move out of state with their business. Thor doesn’t want to leave Loki behind. Odin tells him he’ll make new friends. Frigga tells him they can keep in touch with Loki. He shuts himself in his room and doesn’t come out the rest of the night.

Loki’s face is stoic when Thor tells him the news. He’s a talented actor even at ten and he doesn’t like showing weakness to the world. Usually, Thor gets to see more of his emotional side than everyone else. Not today, though. He is shutting himself away behind his barriers, getting ready for the separation that is yet to come.

Thor doesn’t see Loki in the following week. He doesn’t see him until they’re getting ready to leave for the airport and Thor is arguing with his father about what he wants to take on the plane. Loki shows up silent as a shadow and Thor runs over to embrace him. Loki barely responds to the hug, but then, he rarely did in the past either. The smaller boy pulls something from his pocket and puts it in Thor’s hand. It’s a little figurine of a running horse—Loki’s favourite.

“I thought you should have it,” he says quietly. Thor, overwhelmed, engulfs him in another hug. This time, Loki’s arms wrap around his back and cling to him for a moment before Frigga calls to Thor to tell him it’s time to go. He gets a last look at Loki, looking lost and forlorn on the sidewalk, through the car window and then he’s gone.

He holds onto the horse figurine all through the car and plane ride.



__

 


End file.
